


Fluffy Thorki Sunday Ficlets

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluffy Thorki Sunday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 14,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: This is a collection of Fluffy Thorki Sunday drabbles and ficlets from my old blog since I moved, any necessary tags on the nsfw stuff will be at the start of each chapter, which will be organized by date.





	1. 23 Sept 2018 #1

**Author's Note:**

> from now on all fluffy thorki sunday ficlets will be on my blog [cuddleslutloki](http://cuddleslutloki.tumblr.com/tagged/fluffy-thorki-sunday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen

Loki woke slowly, swallowing around dryness in his throat, frowning at the stale taste clinging to his tongue. He took a breath, another, then remembered that he shouldn’t be breathing. Before panic could seize him a strong hand cradled his jaw, soothing him. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Thor. His brother glorious and golden, hair longer than it used to be, two eyes that didn’t match, more lines etched into his face.

Thor smiled and rubbed his cheekbone with a gentle thumb. “There you are, little brother.”

Loki clenched his jaw, his chest overfull and body too light where he laid. Tears came anyway, falling down his cheeks. It was too much, he felt like a babe just born; unable to look at the world without it overwhelming him. Thor brought him back. Thor found him. He was safe, alive, and the golden son was shining on him with love. A laugh bubbled up in his throat, through the tears, shaking his shoulders as Thor kissed his forehead.

“I’m here,” Loki said.


	2. 23 Sept 2018 #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hs au, gen

Loki held up one finger, but there was a grin on his face. “Thor. Don’t.”

Thor smiled and held the sopping, soapy sponge in his right hand. “Better move, then.”

Right as he spoke he launched the sponge and it landed right on Loki’s chest. He gasped and grabbed the hose before Thor could, turning the full force of the spray on his brother. Thor screamed and Loki howled with laughter, chasing Thor in a circle.

The front door opened and their father stepped onto the porch, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you were cleaning your mother’s car?”

Loki smoothly turned the hose on the car and rinsed all the suds off. “It is clean.”

Without missing a beat, Thor grabbed a towel and started drying the windows. “Like new.”

Odin chuckled and walked back inside and as soon as the door closed Loki and Thor laughed so hard they were both left leaning on each other and their mother’s car for support.


	3. 23 Sept 2018 #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen, background stucky

The pumpkin patch was bathed in buttery sunlight, the morning had barely started but there were already families running about. Small children hopped and jumped their way through rows of pumpkins, some of which were bigger than they were, grown for professional carvers. Thor stood in a pair of low-slung jeans, a tank top just the right side of too small for him, and a flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked like a farm boy, and Loki looked like he’d tripped and fallen onto that farm after living in a Forever 21 with his green leggings and oversized black sweater; but he looked good so it didn’t matter. Loki was proud that the French braid was still in Thor’s hair, if a little disheveled from a good night’s sleep.

They stood before a pair of pumpkins and had been debating for the better part of ten minutes which would be best to take home. Loki favored a medium sized one, just over twenty pounds, while Thor wanted to grab a forty pound monster. A gust of wind whipped past them and Loki adjusted the loose collar of his sweater on reflex.

Thor snapped his fingers, a grin lifting his lips. “We’ll get both.”

Loki rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. “Thor, darling, we can’t. Not unless you want to walk home just to get the car.”

It was too late, Thor was already hefting the larger of the two onto his shoulder. He grabbed Loki’s pick by the thick stem and smiled, squinting against the sun that had climbed higher above them.

“Loki these will be perfect. You carve yours, I carve mine, it’ll be great,” Thor reassured, too eager.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “We walked here, Thor. Our house is three miles away through those woods.”

He pointed to the thick trees that bracketed the edge of the pumpkin patch, a reserve filled with towering oaks and maples. Of course this wouldn’t deter Thor in the slightest.

“Loki, we can beat Steve and Bucky with these pumpkins, and if we don’t get the big one now it won’t be here later. It’s forty pounds, perfectly round, and unblemished,” he said as he readjusted it on his shoulder.

Loki paused and looked off to the woods. Thor had a point with that. The pumpkins were only seventy pounds combined, surely three miles wouldn’t be that bad. Thor had carried worse when they served together, after all. What were two pumpkins compared to full battle rattle? Besides, Steve and Bucky had won the neighborhood pumpkin carving contest every year since they’d moved in. Seven years in a row Loki had been pushed to second place. Not this year.

“I’m not carrying the big one,” Loki said.

Thor’s smile was radiant. They walked to the front to pay for their pumpkins and as they waited in line, they heard a very familiar motorcycle engine. Loki whipped around to see Steve and Bucky seated together on Steve’s bike, a small trailer hitched to the back filled with gorgeous pumpkins of all sizes.

He turned to Thor, who watched them ride off with a look Loki knew too well. They had a mission, now.

“We’re coming back with the car,” Thor said.

Loki smirked and gave Thor a kiss. They were going to win that damned contest.


	4. 23 Sept 2018 # 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen, Loki holding a book up to read it, Thor resting his head on Loki's lap :') — sent by [wisterings](https://wisterings.tumblr.com/)

Summer was at an end and things were so quiet that Loki thought he might be able to concentrate for once; if only his brother could leave him in peace. Normally Thor would burst into his rooms with an invitation to a hunt, a feast, a night of rabble-rousing. This time, though, was different. Thor laid down quietly, smiled up at him with hope, and Loki couldn’t help but smile back. Loki used magic to hold his book up and flip each page as he read, both of his hands busy toying with Thor’s hair while they took their comfort and peace in each other.


	5. 23 Sept 2018 #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen

Thor had finished his breakfast first, as he almost always did. Loki sipped his coffee and piled eggs onto a split English muffin, watching the hummingbirds flitting around the feeder outside as the morning wore closer and closer to noon. Their garden was blooming beautifully. It had only been three short months since Loki had moved in, but he felt like this could be home and not just a place to stay until he got back on his feet. 

“Loki?” Thor’s voice was soft, gentle the way it was when he was trying to wake Loki too early on a weekend. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Thor?”

“Have I told you I love you?” Thor asked, swallowing hard after, fingers fidgeting with the edge of his napkin.

Loki set his mug of coffee down. “Only everyday since we were seventeen.”

He tried for levity, but he couldn’t keep his confusion from bleeding into his voice. It was rare that Thor spoke about his feelings like this, always more content to show them in acts of service or in gifts. Loki knew Thor loved him deeply because if Loki so much as whispered Thor’s name he’d be there, ready to do whatever was asked of him. It had been like that since before they started dating, before college and high school. Really, it went all the way back to when Loki moved in with his grandmother as a child and found Thor as an impossibly energetic neighbor who seemed to want nothing more than to be Loki’s best friend, no matter how waspish Loki could be.

They grew into men who were different than the boys they used to be, but that never changed in Thor. His love ran deep and wild, and Loki could never have enough of it.

Thor reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box, sliding it the short distance across their two-person dining table. “I don’t know if I’ve told you the way I ought to.”

Loki stared at the box, then reached for it like it might bite him. He opened it and felt his heart skip and skitter before the beat turned racing. Tears sprang to his eyes before he could stop them. 

His grandmother’s [ring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn7.bigcommerce.com%2Fs-77qyoan9x9%2Fimages%2Fstencil%2F1280x1280%2Fproducts%2F781%2F5712%2Femerald-ring-001a__89377.1494835054.jpg%3Fc%3D2%26imbypass%3Don&t=NmFjYzA3ZTExM2ZjYmJmYmNjN2JmY2QxMWE5Y2FjMTYzMzFhZTgxNyxSYUpsNklxUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXczeZqKqtOQGgFLOeAjeQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbourbonbucky.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178391454649%2Fthor-had-finished-his-breakfast-first-as-he&m=1). They all thought it had been lost in the fire. Loki hadn’t been able to forgive himself for losing it, the only real heirloom his family had.

“How?” He put his hand to his stomach and took deep breaths to steady himself. 

“I was helping Sam and Steve clear the site and it was just there, lying under a beam. I had it repaired, a few of the diamonds needed to be replaced, but the emerald was untouched, the gold was fine. It wanted to be found.” Thor was smiling, so warm and kind, generous in a way that just didn’t seem human. 

Loki closed the box and clutched it in his palm as he stood, scooting Thor’s chair out and climbing into his lap to kiss him. Thor hummed and hugged him tight. 

“Will you marry—”

“Yes,” Loki answered, cutting Thor off. 

He kissed Thor the way he always had, the only way he knew how: like he was finally home after years of being gone. His desire was always met with the same need, his questions always answered in the slide of Thor’s tongue and lips against his. Thor slid the ring onto his finger, only getting it about halfway down since Loki’s grandmother had been a slip of a thing. They laughed and kissed again as the clock rang out the hour. In any lifetime Loki would find his home in Thor, that much he knew as undeniable truth. 


	6. 23 Sept 2018 #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen, I’m new to fluffy thorki Sunday’s but man am I in love with it - shopping fluff please? — sent by [tricksterangelgabriel](http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com/)

Loki, for as fearsome as he was in the board room, was an absolute child the moment he was around seasonal home decor. Thor pushed the cart on with an amused smile, watching Loki frown at a black skull with floral details in gold, and a white skull covered in holographic stones and pearls. After a moment he shrugged and put both in the cart, already moving on to another section to find who knew what to put who knew where in their house. 

“You know, if you keep at this we’ll have more Halloween decorations than normal ones,” Thor said.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, Thor,” Loki replied, looking at Thor over his shoulder with a wicked smirk.


	7. 23 Sept 2018 #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen

Loki stretched, warm and content in the early light of morning. A soft snore at his right made him smile and without opening his eyes and rolled over and curled into Thor’s side. 

Thor always had a habit of sleeping with his arms above his head, so it was easy for Loki to fit himself perfectly to his husband’s side, face resting on the generous planes of Thor’s chest. The sound of Thor’s heart threatened to lure him to sleep again. It was steady and perfect. Loki rubbed Thor’s stomach, greedy to feel every inch of Thor’s skin on his at all times. 

With a soft moan Thor stirred, his deep breath creating a gust of wind that blew in through their open window. Loki lifted his head and reached up to trace Thor’s lips with one finger. 

Thor blinked blearily and looked at him, smiling and at ease. “Brother.”

Loki pressed a kiss to Thor’s chest. “Brother.”

Thor was more than that, always had been, but the word was enough. All of this was. Loki had long stopped running from himself, from Thor. He could let himself have this.


	8. 23 Sept 2018 #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mature

Loki was beautiful, savage. He spilled blood as freely as wine flowed at feasts. Such glorious power in his body, which flitted through battle like light on the surface of a river. Here one instant, somewhere else the next, but always drawing the eye. 

Thor unleashed his power, brought lightning down to rain on their enemies. He won the day, always, because he was a prince and a weapon. 

Only in Loki’s arms was he more. When Loki kissed his jaw and removed his armor Thor felt his heart begin beating again, for surely it had stopped when the the first arrows were loosed. But here, oh here he knew he lived. Nothing else could inspire such a fire in his blood as his baby brother laughing and drawing him by the hand with that little smirk that promised a story to never be forgotten. Thor always did have a knack for finding trouble. 

Loki held him close and whispered to him, promises and grand dreams. A future they would carve together. Yes, yes, of course. Two sons of Asgard, and two kings. They were both born to be kings, they’d been told. Thor would see to it, however necessary. 

He kissed Loki, breathed him in, explored him, tried to crawl into that milky skin until he himself was forgotten. Loki was merciless, always giving him the best pleasure, wringing it from him until his body ached. 

Untamable and ferocious, brutal in the best ways. He and Thor were the same. Equal. The sun met them each morn and the moon greeted them each night, finding them in the same bed, curled into each other. Home was the space between their bodies, that warmth. Thor never wanted to leave. Loki promised he wouldn’t have to.


	9. 30 Sept 2018 #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit, blowjob

Thor loves petting Loki’s hair. When they lay in bed together Thor weaves his fingers into those soft black waves and lavishes Loki in attention. Loki is nearly purring, as tired as he is. Still, he rolls on top of Thor and crawls down until he can swallow Thor to the root.

This is what they both want. Thor rubs Loki’s scalp and moans soft and low as his brother works him over. He pulls Loki’s hair, tangles it, makes it messy so he can brush it out later.

Loki leans into every touch, yielding and sweet in the darkness of their room. When Thor cums he grabs two handfuls of Loki’s hair and holds him in place. His grip eases when he goes soft and Loki kisses his way back up to Thor’s mouth, his hair a glorious mess and his lips swollen.

Thor finger combs his hair until they both fall asleep wrapped around one another.


	10. 30 Sept 2018 #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit, handjob, For Fluffy Thorki Sunday - it’s Spoil Thor Sunday so Loki makes him breakfast in bed and gives him all the good lovin ❤️ — sent by [lokilovesthorki](https://lokilovesthorki.tumblr.com/)

Thor smiled and checked the clock, seeing it read 7:13 am. The sky was light outside, a clear blue that was clean and fresh, that made Thor breathe in deep with the memory of his parents’ farm. 

Loki set a tray with food down in his lap, a plate atop laden with bacon, toast with cheese and jam, and four poached eggs topped with—

“Loki is this Hollandaise?” Thor asked, already swiping a finger through it and licking it up. 

Loki crawled into bed next to him and grinned, grabbing a piece of toast and eating it in a few quick bites. The plate had enough food for both of them and for some reason he and Loki eating off of the same plate always filled Thor with warmth and fondness. Maybe it was all the memories of stealing away to the tree house in Thor’s front yard with fruit and jerky and cheese, telling each other stories about how they were great adventurers off looking for treasure. 

Thor pressed a kiss to Loki’s brow and ate with him in a restful quiet that restored something in him. By the time the plate was clear Thor’s belly was almost overfull, having eaten most of the food on the plate, some of it from Loki’s fingers. 

He grabbed the tray and set it on the floor, stretching his arms above his head, groaning when his back popped. Loki laughed and rubbed his stomach, then his hand trailed down lower. 

A wide, lazy grin pulled at Thor’s lips as Loki’s fingers wrapped around his fat cock. 

“You’re spoiling me this morning,” he said, leaning over for a kiss. 

Loki gave him three, two to his lips, then one to the corner of his mouth, all the while slowly jacking him off. 

“You’ve worked seven days a week for the last five weeks. You deserve a treat,” Loki told him. 

He shifted his hips into Loki’s grip, fully hard quickly under his husband’s skilled touch. 

“Mm, a full belly and a handjob is a treat,” Thor said, laughing softly and wrapping an arm around Loki’s shoulders. 

Loki tucked his head into the crook of Thor’s shoulder, at ease and so warm. Thor licked his lips and watched Loki’s hand work, teasing him until he was leaking precum. He ran his thumb over his slit, then brought it to Loki’s lips and watched as Loki licked it clean. Heat thrilled through him, a burst of it starting in his belly and pooling low in his throbbing cock. There was no way he was going to last, but that was probably Loki’s plan from the start. 

He slid his hand down Loki’s side, gripping tight as the pressure built in his gut. More precum dribbled out of his cock and this time Loki bent forward and licked it right off and that slick tongue was all he could take. Thor growled and snapped his hips up into Loki’s hand as he throbbed and spilled. 

Loki kissed the head of his cock the entire time and Thor almost whined from how good it was. 

He was panting when his dick went soft in Loki’s hand, cum pooling around it and smeared across Loki’s smiling mouth. Thor stole a kiss, licking himself off of Loki’s lips without hurry. 

“Fuck, I love you, Loki,” he whispered. 

Loki kissed him again, then bent over to lick up the cum cooling on his skin. Thor rubbed Loki’s back and fought the urge to fall asleep again. He still had to go to work, but after this he’d have a week off to repay Loki for all of his love and support. 


	11. 30 Sept 2018 #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mature

Five years. How had they already been married five years? Loki put the last of the kindling in place and lit it with the grill lighter. The tent was already up when he looked, Thor busy inside setting up their bed. It was massive, made for ten people, but perfect for the two of them to spend the next four days cut off from the world so they could focus on each other. They had two cots and an air mattress, which would then be topped with a memory foam topper. It had been a joke when Loki said he would only go camping if they had a proper bed, but he should have known his husband would make it happen anyway. 

Their site was fairly private, surrounded by towering oaks and all kinds of unkempt shrubbery. Loki never minded the thought of being caught during sex, but Thor was wildly possessive and tended to terrify anyone who had had the misfortune of bad timing. A smile lifted Loki’s lips at the memory of Stark walking in on them in college. The murderous look on Thor’s face had turned him ghost-white and he ran out so quickly he forgot to close the door, then came back to slam it shut a second later. 

“What’s so funny?” Thor asked, plopping down next to him on the log that acted as a bench for the fire pit. 

His golden hair was falling out of its braid, fly-away hairs sticking out in every direction, some of them plastered to his skin from sweat. Thor was the most beautiful man alive. 

Loki tossed a piece of wood on the fire as it grew. “Just remembering one of the times I visited you in college.”

Thor hummed and wrapped an arm around him, kissing his neck and smiling against his skin. Loki sighed and leaned into the touch. 

“Bed’s done,” Thor said.

Loki chuckled. “Mm, it is, but I’m not going to finish setting up naked with your cum leaking out of my ass.”

Thor pulled a thoughtful frown, then leaned in and bit his shoulder. “What if I finish setting up naked with  _your_  cum leaking out of  _my_  ass?” 

The idea was tempting, truly, but Loki shook his head against it and stood. “No, that happened last time and you ended up with a mosquito bite on your dick. Come on, let’s finish setting up and then I’m going to ride you until those cots break.” 

Thor grinned and followed him with the eagerness of a puppy. 

Loki didn’t consider until that night that Thor would take breaking the cots as a personal challenge. 


	12. 30 Sept 2018 #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen

The sun was setting slowly, deep red and gold light bathing them both. Loki’s hair caught the reds in highlights that made it look as though his hair was a crown of fire blazing in the deepest night. Thor’s breath caught in his chest, his heart seizing. Gods but his brother was so beautiful it could break him. 

Loki looked at him, a soft smile curling his lips, his eyes relaxed. There was no wall between them, no barriers or masks. Thor hid nothing, showed the full force of his love and hoped that even without words Loki would know. 

Something changed in Loki’s eyes, they went wide, and his mouth opened in a little o that melted away to soft laughter. 

He wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders and kissed him. “I love you, too, you fool.”

Thor nuzzled Loki’s nose with his own and let his tongue and hands press the force of his adoration into Loki’s body. Truly no words could ever be enough, not the way he spoke them. Better to show Loki with action so that no doubt could creep into his heart again. Never again. They belonged to each other for the rest of time. 


	13. 30 Sept 2018 #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen

Loki woke up slowly to the low rumble of Thor’s voice in his ear. He frowned and turned away from it, but after a moment his eyes flew open and he shot up in bed. Thor was there, holding a cup of coffee for him. 

“Thor?” He asked, tears filling his eyes. 

Thor sat down next to his knee and kissed him, pressing the coffee into his hands at the same time. The clock said it was just past eight o’clock in the morning. 

Kisses were pressed to his hairline, his forehead, each eyelid, then his lips. Thor pulled back and smiled at him, his eyes also wet with unshed tears. 

“I took the weekend off. I haven’t seen you in weeks, I thought we could see a movie tonight, have dinner. Just be together for a couple days,” Thor said, voice thick but eyes bright with his joy. 

The tears finally fell from Loki’s eyes. “You drove three-hundred miles to have a date with me? It’s such a long drive, Thor.”

“It’s nothing,” Thor replied. 

He laid his hand on the back of Loki’s neck, the warmth coiling around Loki’s spine and making him relax. Loki took a sip of his coffee, made perfectly with cinnamon cream and one sugar. 

They stayed like that for a moment, quiet in the soft light of the morning, with a weekend together ahead of them. The distance was temporary, just a few more weeks and Loki could return home. With Thor being so stubborn and full of love it was bearable. 


	14. 30 Sept 2018 #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen

Loki traces the contours of Thor’s face with his fingers. This face hasn’t changed in five hundred years, but Loki will relearn it again and again every time he is born. 

“I’ve known you in every life,” Loki says, a fond smile on his lips. 

Every time they meet he tells Thor this. Every time Thor laughs and tells Loki he loves him too. 

But not this time. This time Thor looks at him and the fond smile is returned. 

“You said that last time, too,” Thor replies. 

Loki stills, his fingers resting above Thor’s eyebrow, just over his temple. 

“What did you say?” Loki’s voice is only breath, not even a whisper. 

His heart is beating so hard he thinks it might stop. It can’t be. Thor never remembers. 

“I thought I was crazy last time, I had all these memories. I thought I dreamed them. They weren’t dreams, were they?” Thor stares into him, rips him open with those deep blue eyes and reforms him into something new. 

Loki shakes his head. “They weren’t dreams.”

“How long have we known each other?” Thor asks. 

Loki moves his hand to Thor’s chest and feels the pounding of his lover’s heart. “Centuries. I’ve lost count of how many times we’ve come together. It’s always you.”

Thor smiles and grabs his hand, brings it up for a kiss, and Loki marvels that Thor is trembling. Fate has smiled on them again and again, but this is perhaps the sweetest. 

“Tell me about one of them. I only remember the last time and a little before that,” Thor says, voice slurring with sleep that he’s been fighting for half an hour. 

Loki settles in bed and tells him about the first time. How Thor saved his life and how they risked everything for each other. Thor is asleep halfway through their tale, but Loki keeps telling it anyway. If Thor is beginning to remember, then maybe there will be a day that he remembers it all. Five hundred years they have been together, always belonging to each other. Loki prays for five hundred more. 


	15. 30 Sept 2018 #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit, top!thor/bottom!loki, riding

Thor woke with a weight in his lap, and his hands reached out on instinct to find Loki above him. He smiled and opened his eyes, squinting to see in the darkness. 

Loki summoned a soft witch light and Thor’s breath caught at the divine vision that was his little brother. Miles of smooth skin entirely bare, lean lines of his torso and arms stretching like a great cat, and that pretty cock of his was hard and ready for Thor to play with it. Thor felt himself fill so quickly his heart was nearly skipping beats.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around his brother. “To what do I owe such a sweet visit?”

A sweet smile graced Loki’s lips. “Happy birthday, brother.”

Before Thor could react Loki was grabbing him, guiding him to his soft, wet hole. Loki prepared this gift and showed up ready. Of course he did. 

Thor grit his teeth as Loki sank down on him and swallowed him in one smooth thrust. He panted hard, trying to keep quiet. 

Loki chuckled, then moaned loudly as he rolled his hips. He rode Thor hard and fast, taking his pleasure brutally. 

“I cast a spell on your room, no one will hear us,” Loki promised. 

Thor groaned and leaned forward, sucking on one of Loki’s nipples. Normally they would have to take a trip far from the palace for Thor to indulge this, but if he could have it now then he would. 

Loki grabbed his head and held him in place, fingers digging in to pull him even closer. Thor rubbed his tongue over Loki’s nipple and pulled it with his teeth as he teased the other with his fingers. Sobs and gasps poured from Loki’s mouth, his hole clenching tight on Thor’s cock the more he toyed with Loki’s soft body. 

“We’re not leaving your bedroom today, do you hear me?” Loki cupped his jaw, cradling him so gently even as he shoved himself down on Thor’s cock so hard their skin slapped. 

Thor bit Loki’s nipple and earned a shout for his efforts, pulling off of it to press a kiss over Loki’s racing heart. 

“With how quickly you finish, how will you have the energy for that?” Thor teased. 

Loki smacked the side of his head. “It’s not my fault you don’t know how to cum.”

Thor laughed and licked a drop of sweat from Loki’s neck. “I do recall you telling me that I made a very good toy for just that reason.”

He could hear Loki’s smile in his soft moan, his hips stuttering then stopping, warm cum splashing on Thor’s chest and dripping down. Beautiful. Loki seated himself fully on Thor’s cock and paused there, panting and jacking his dick to draw out the last drops so they could mark Thor further. 

Thor gathered some on his finger and wiped it on Loki’s lips, then leaned in and licked it off. He had a very happy birthday ahead of him. 


	16. 30 Sept 2018 #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mature, jotun!loki

Thor stops in the middle of breakfast as the sun is pouring through their open window. Flowers sway on the balcony railing, a gentle wind stirring them that moves through Loki’s hair and brings the scent of the sweet oils he uses to Thor’s nose. 

“Show me,” Thor says.

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Beg pardon?”

“Your true skin, show me,” Thor clarifies. 

There’s a moment where Thor thinks Loki won’t do it, but slowly the peachy pink fades to a glorious blue like dawn in the dead of winter. Marks litter his skin, showing that Loki has always been meant for a throne. Born to be a king. 

“I want to see more,” Thor tells him, taking a sip of wine after. 

Loki actually smiles at that and stands from his chair, dropping his robe in it as he goes. Thor takes a breath to steady himself. He knows Loki’s body as well as his own. This body he’s loved for centuries, adored and lavished, tasted everywhere possible. This body is new to him now and he feels four hundred years younger for it. 

He stands and goes to his brother, drawing one of Loki’s delicate hands to his groin to feel the hard line of his cock as it tents his sleeping pants. Loki grips him tight and smiles, red eyes twinkling. 

“It appears I have more of you to learn, baby brother,” Thor smiles as he speaks, voice breathy. 

Loki bites his lower lip and rips his pants at the seam, letting them fall as scraps to the floor. “What a lucky prince I am to have a brother like you.”

Thor chuckles and kisses Loki, a moan in his chest because Loki tastes different like this. They have so many centuries left in their life, Thor plans to spend them all knowing Loki in every way he can.


	17. 30 Sept 2018 #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mature

There was a little boy on a beach, standing before the ocean as the tides rolled in. His air was black as a moonless night sky and his eyes were made for the spring blossoms. Thor gathered himself above that beach, but even as the rains fell the boy just stood there, unmoving. 

The tides came in to his waist and the ocean threatened to pull him out and take his soul. Thor asked the oceans to leave him, to spare him. It would cost a favor, he was told, but he agreed and the oceans did not steal the little boy. 

He went home and Thor let the storms roll away, travelling with them to other cities and towns. Time was a fickle thing, because the next time checked on the little boy he wasn’t little anymore, not to humans. A grown man had taken his place, but he was still as beautiful. Tall and lean, with strong cheek bones that begged to be kissed by a summer rain. 

Thor asked the spirits in his garden to bless him. It would cost a favor, he was told, but he agreed and the spirits of the man’s garden blessed him with a bountiful harvest. Year after year his garden grew the most food and he earned riches and the love of his village. 

The ocean called to Thor and beckoned his favor to be repaid. He sunk ships and helped her drag men to the deep, feeding the lives of her children within. His lightning struck lighthouses and cliffsides. When he was done he went back to the man with black hair. 

He sat on the beach, as he had when he was a little boy, and he watched the tides roll in. Thor fled to the other side of the Earth and begged the moon for a favor. One he may not have been able to repay, but one he needed. 

She smiled at him in love, his eternal mother, and granted his favor. No repayment needed. 

* * *

Loki woke up and stretched, his body relaxed and so rested he could barely feel it. He sat up and stopped, turned his head left and right, then his torso. No pain. 

He stood and did a small jump. Still no pain. 

A knock at his door startled him, and he quickly threw on a robe and answered it. On the other side of the door was a man slightly taller than him, with hair the color of wheat and eyes like the pale sunrise over the ocean. His smile, though, was the most beautiful. Soft and serene. 

“Can I help you?” Loki asked. 

“Do you feel better?” The man replied, his question soft.

Loki tilted his head, ready to ask what that meant, then his heart skipped a beat in his chest. “Who are you?”

The man lifted one hand and suddenly lightning was rolling over his knuckles. Light danced across his handsome features, began to glow in his eyes. Above them clouds rolled in and Loki had a flashback to the storm when he was a boy, when he sat in the tides and begged the ocean to take him away. His life had become so much better since then, he’d nearly forgotten. 

“I’ve watched you since you were a boy, Loki,” he said, a warmth in him that Loki wanted to drag closer and dig his fingers into. 

“Why?” Loki asked, a tremble in his voice that he couldn’t stop. 

The man, the god in front of him grinned and the storms died off, the lightning faded. “I love beautiful things. I want to give you a gift, but only if you’ll accept it.”

Loki licked his lips and felt weightless where he stood. “What’s the gift?” 

“First, do you know my name?” The god asked. 

Loki nodded. “Thor.”

“Your gift is me, for as long as I’m alive,” Thor promised. 

Loki took a breath and considered the words. Gods did not speak without meaning or intention. “How can I have this gift?”

Thor took a step toward him, static jumping between them, raising the hair on Loki’s arms. “Let me into you and you’ll never die.”

A soft, surprised laugh filled Loki’s chest and he reached for Thor without thinking, without hesitating. “I do love my god, give me this gift.”

Thor’s chuckle shook the Earth under his feet and Loki knew at once that his destiny was in the sky. 


	18. 30 Sept 2018 #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit, top!thor/bottom!loki

Thor held him, offered kindness, gave forgiveness and love like Loki was some tender creature who was birthed in song and starlight. There was an idealism in his brother, some sweet drop of sunshine in every smile that would spark in his eyes. Loki ached for his attention, for his touch, for everything that Thor was and ever would be. 

He watched Thor sleep, securely wrapped in his arms, and wanted to possess him utterly. Loki grabbed Thor’s shoulders and drew him to wakefulness. Thor blinked in the darkness and took a deep breath, then another, stirring Loki’s hair with it. 

“What is it, brother?” Thor’s voice was deep, rough, sleep-worn. 

Loki pulled Thor to lay on top of him and spread his legs. “I need you.”

Thor wasn’t capable of ignoring Loki’s need. Not now, not ever. If Loki asked anything of him Thor was prone to doing it, no matter the risk to himself. That selflessness was something Loki had resented for decades, but now he wanted to bask in it. 

A smile pulled at Thor’s lips, soft and warm as he kissed Loki and slid into his body. Loki was still so wet and loose, leaking with Thor’s spend, but he had to have more. He had to have everything. 

Thor’s hands rubbed his thighs, his side, his chest. Those thick, calloused fingers toyed with his nipples and tangled in his hair. Pleasure flooded Loki’s veins and crashed through his system, ripped him apart like a squall, left him adrift to be pulled to and fro by the strength of Thor’s adoration. 

Loki didn’t fight it, didn’t resist, he rolled his hips into every thrust and gasped as he spilled between them. 

Thor pressed their mouths together, biting as much as kissing, hissed  _yes_  against his lips as Loki sullied their chests and stomachs. There was no space between them after that. Their skin met from shoulder to hip, Thor holding him close, keeping him together even as he threatened to unravel in the haze of completion. 

He smiled when Thor’s hips stilled, felt victorious when a low groan shook Thor’s chest, and laughed in euphoria when Thor’s cock pulsed inside him and filled him further. 

Loki accepted the gift of Thor’s slow kisses, tasted the wine on Thor’s tongue and drank his sighs. Home. Loki was finally home. 


	19. 07 Oct 2018 #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen

 

 

Thor was so quiet sometimes that Loki wouldn’t know he was even in the same room unless he was looking at him. It was rare, of course, but it happened. Mostly when Thor was reading. 

He would sit on a couch or at a desk with a book and become so lost in it that days could pass without him moving. Time would be measured in the flipping of pages instead of the setting of the sun. The sight was so beautiful Loki was almost breaking from it. There was no end to Thor’s perfection. 

This time Thor had chosen Loki’s parlor, he’d picked up a rather large book of old tales yesterday, and he was still reading it. Nearly halfway through, which was impressive considering in how many languages the book had been written. Loki sat next to Thor and expected to just watch, but that deep focus shattered as soon as he was near. A wide smile lifted Thor’s face, and he looked toward the clock on Loki’s wall. 

His expression turned owlish, young. “Oh, I’m sorry, brother, I hadn’t realized how long I was reading.”

Loki shook his head and gave Thor a glimpse at his softness, showing only Thor these parts of himself that weren’t curated for a purpose. They were just him. 

“I didn’t mean to disturb you, keep reading,” Loki said. 

Thor’s brow furrowed. “You didn’t disturb me.”

It was the truth when Thor said it. Loki wasn’t an unwelcome interruption for him, wasn’t a disappointment. He wasn’t sure how he managed to live up to Thor’s expectations since he never seemed to be trying, but this love was so sweet and he was so greedy that he didn’t dare change anything. Thor who was golden, unrivaled in anything, eternally blessed by fate and by all of Asgard, loved him. Thor loved him. 

And Loki loved him back.


	20. 07 Oct 2018 #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen

Loki ran through the forest on light feet. The trees whispered their greetings as he passed, and he blessed them in return. Always wise to pay respects to the forest. Especially when coming to visit its god. 

The trees thinned and gave way to a clearing at the base of the mountain, the space taken up almost entirely by a great, sleeping giant. Loki stopped and worked to catch his breath. Birds sang loudly in the early morning quiet, their sounds interrupted by Thor’s heavy snoring. A smile pulled at Loki’s lips. Surely this was how Thor earned his name as the thunder god, and not because he controlled the weather. His snoring was horrendous. 

Loki walked up to Thor’s sleeping form and kicked his pinkie finger, his foot bouncing off like he’d kicked a tree stump. Still, Thor was waking. His snoring stopped and his eyes opened, darted around, found Loki. Thor smiled and moved to sit up with a yawn. Even sitting down he was nearly as tall as the oldest trees. When he stood his form could be seen for miles, and he steps shook the earth. 

“Good morning, little witch,” Thor greeted. 

Loki waited until Thor set his hand down, then climbed up into his palm. “Good morning, Thor. You really should let me do something about that snoring, it’s awful.”

Thor chuckled and shook his head. “You haven’t seen me in seven weeks, and that’s what you say?”

Loki lounged in the curve of Thor’s hand, warmed by his rough skin. He was safer here than anywhere else in the world. 

“If I didn’t say it, then you should kill me. Clearly it would be an impostor,” Loki said through a grin. 

Thor rolled his eyes. “If you didn’t leave then I wouldn’t have to worry about that.”

Loki sat up and clasped his hands in his lap. “You’re right.”

For a moment Thor froze, and his entire form could have been just another part of the mountain. 

Loki continued when Thor remained silent, “I finished my training. I don’t have to leave anymore.”

A bright, wondrous joy filled Thor’s face and above them the skies shook with thunder. Loki laughed and felt the same happiness he first knew as a child when Thor found him crying by the river and promised he would never be alone. This god, this eternal being who towered over the trees when he stood, who commanded lightning and could rip the Earth open with a thought. He loved Loki, had accepted everything Loki was, had protected him for years. 

Now Loki could be his forever. He turned and pressed a kiss to the pad of Thor’s thumb. He was ready.


	21. 07 Oct 2018 #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen

Loki would never disgrace himself by pacing, so instead he channeled his nervous energy into rubbing his thumbs together. He’d never met Thor, and now they were getting married. It was madness. How could Asgard only have one prince? Only one option if marriage were proposed? That was just impractical. 

An attendant placed a crown on his head and startled him from his thoughts. He’d never seen this crown before, it wasn’t one his people had provided. He stared at it, at the winding bands of gold braided and tied together, at the jewels that glittered in green and white. It was a sculpture as much as it was jewelry. Made to look like one of the forests that surrounded the capital city. Never in his life had Loki worn something so opulent. 

“Who commissioned this?” He asked. 

“I did,” someone said, a deep voice rumbling from his back. 

Loki stood and turned slowly to find himself face-to-face with the man who would soon be his husband. Thor wasn’t much taller than him, but he was wide and thick. Fearsome as all the stories told, beautiful too. His hair was golden and bright, shining in the light of the powerful Asgardian sun streaming through the windows. 

Thor took a step forward, a smile on his lips. “Do you like it?”

Loki reached up and ran his hand along the bottom edge, feeling the way the metal cooled with his touch. He smiled and felt something inside him settle. 

“I do, thank you,” Loki replied softly. 

Thor came even closer, within arm’s reach. “You possess a grace I don’t think I have. To leave behind your home like this, it’s a beautiful strength, Loki-prince.”

Loki exhaled sharply and looked away from Thor, off toward a portrait of the Allmother in her wedding dress. Thor looked good in his robes, the deep red complimented him well. After a moment Loki lifted his eyes and saw— _oh_.

Thor was wearing the necklace Loki had commissioned as a wedding gift. Thin, delicate chains of platinum loaded with silver beads and little blue gems. Jotunheim could not match the riches of Asgard, but Thor was still wearing it, still displaying the craftsmanship of Loki’s people so proudly. A smile lifted his face to see it. 

“Grace is easy when the reward is so great, Thor,” he replied, putting warmth into his voice. 

They passed a moment of simply looking at each other. Perfect strangers still, but promised to each other. It could work. It would work. Loki could have his home here as easily as he’d had it in Jotunheim. 

The blue of Thor’s eyes eased his homesickness a bit, and he felt some of his nerves turn, shift to something bright. 

What a lovely husband his father had picked.


	22. 07 Oct 2018 #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen

Loki unlocked his phone and read the text from Steve with a grin. 

_You’re not allowed to go anywhere without him anymore. We’re all fucking dead, Loki_

Steve had sent a picture with the text and Loki’s heart was warmed by it. In the three weeks Loki had been gone Thor had apparently redone their entire deck, because all of that wood was fresh and all of their friends looked exhausted. Well, except Tony, but that was probably because Tony had probably had the sense to use some damn power tools instead of trying to keep up with Loki’s husband. 

The Lyft stopped in front of his house and Loki couldn’t even open his own door. Thor was there, pulling the door open while Loki laughed and climbed out of the car. He was drawn into a tight hug and kissed so hard he moaned. Too bad they had friends over, because all he wanted was for Thor to press him into the mattress and make him forget they were ever apart.

Thor pulled back and kissed the apple of his cheek. “Welcome back,  _Doctor_.”

Loki hadn’t even told Thor he’d passed his thesis argument, Thor just knew. Thor had always believed in him, always lifted him up and defended him when he needed it. Now Loki could support him in kind, repay him for those years when they couldn’t even afford to eat but Thor had found ways to keep them with a roof over their heads.

Their house was beautiful, the deck fresh, and… oh dear lord Thor had painted the doors. If he went inside it was probably going to be an entirely different house. Tears sprang up in Loki’s eyes at the absurdity. It was good to come home. 


	23. 07 Oct 2018 #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mature

Loki sat in Thor’s lap and ate a piece of pastry from his fingers, licking cream off of them as they lingered at his lips. Thor’s cock was hard under his ass, twitching when he shifted and rubbed at it. For once there was no rush. They picked up pieces of fruit and desserts and fed each other, filling their bellies and nursing their arousal as the morning dragged on around them. 

Thor rubbed one of his nipples with sticky fingers and dipped his head down to suck the other. Loki moaned and palmed himself through his sleeping pants. He was so warm he felt almost drunk, and the slow, thick pleasure dripping through his core amplified that. After a moment Thor pulled off and grabbed a piece of sliced peach, dipped it in a cinnamon-honey sauce, and fed it to Loki with a dark look in his eyes. 

They both chuckled as Loki sucked Thor’s fingers, paying special care to the ring finger adorned with a simple band of black gold with Loki’s name carved into the surface. It was a twin to Loki’s band of yellow gold with Thor’s name. On the inside was their wedding date, just three days ago. Tonight he wanted to play with them and see if he could use magic to turn Thor’s wedding band into a cock ring. Thor would fuck him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk. 

He moaned at the thought and pressed his ass down down onto Thor’s dick, delighting in the grunt he earned. Loki prayed this honeymoon never had to end.


	24. 07 Oct 2018 #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen

Thor was a fine bodyguard. He was imposing, powerful, and very skilled. Anywhere Loki went, Thor was at his back, watching everything. No one dared come near the young prince lest his beast strike them. 

Thor had killed plenty. Between military service and private security, Thor had ended as many lives as he’d saved, probably. There were whispers about him, how vicious and brutal and effective he was. Loki fanned those rumors with glee, and Thor let him because Thor loved indulging his soft little prince. 

Especially loved doing so at night, when Loki demanded that Thor sleep in his room because he couldn’t sleep alone. What if someone came for him in the night? Loki would always have what he wanted. 

How good it was that Thor was so willing, wanted him right back, loved him and lavished him. Loki knew he was safe as long as he had Thor. He would open himself up in any way Thor asked if it meant his great protector would never leave. 

Thor couldn’t ever think of doing any such thing. Not with how deeply he loved Loki. More than Loki’s body, but his mind, his drive, his ideas for the future of their people. Loki would be king one day and Thor would still serve him gladly. Warm his bed, keep him safe, be whatever Loki needed however he was needed. 

Loki was his life’s purpose. He deserved nothing less for all he was. 


	25. 07 Oct 2018 #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teen

Loki sighed as he woke and turned over in his bed, startled when he rolled right into Thor. His brother was asleep on his side, face so peaceful it made him look centuries younger. 

The sun lit up the dust swirling through the air, patterns of it moving with the gentle wind that came from the cracked veranda door at Thor’s back.

Loki’s breath shook as he reached out and touched Thor’s chest. He wasn’t alone. Thor had promised to be there in the morning and here he was. He’d promised that Loki’s first time would be special, that he would take care of Loki. No one ever kept their promises. No one usually cared. But Thor did. Thor loved him.

Loki curled into his brother’s chest, desperate to take every moment of this he could in case it ended. A heavy arm wrapped around him and pulled him close. It twitched, and Thor’s breath went deeper. He was dreaming. Maybe of battle, or about his friends or—

“Loki,” Thor mumbled, voice heavy and clumsy sounding. 

Still asleep, still dreaming, and oh, he was hard. Loki nuzzled the valley between Thor’s pecs and smiled at the way Thor’s chest hair tickled his nose. 

Thor hugged him tight and started rolling his hips. Loki bit his lip and put his hand on Thor’s side, then dug his fingers in and wiggled them, laughing when Thor’s eyes immediately shot open and he flinched so hard he rolled right out of the bed and onto the floor. He was only gone a moment, immediately launching himself back into bed to pin Loki under his bulk. 

His eyes were puffy with lingering sleep and there were red lines in his skin from the pillows. A wicked flash sparked in his eyes and Loki opened his mouth to speak but it was too late, Thor reached down and grabbed the crease between his ass and thigh and started tickling him. Loki wailed and pushed at Thor’s chest, kicked his legs out, but it was useless. 

Tears spilled over his eyes as he laughed, hardly able to breathe. “Alright, I yield!”

With an easy smile Thor released him and rolled off, laying at his side with his arms above his head and his legs slightly bent. Gorgeous and perfect and in Loki’s bed, belonging to him. Thor reached out and traced the edge of Loki’s jaw with one finger, his eyelids drooping a bit. Loki crawled on top of him and pressed his ear to Thor’s chest, basking in the steady beat of his brother’s heart. 

Their stomachs growled in unison and they both laughed. Thor rubbed his back with both hands, soothing some of his sore muscles from training the day before. 

Loki lifted his head and blew a lock of hair out of his face when it fell in front of his eyes. Thor smiled at him, teeth just showing between his lips. 

“Breakfast?” Thor asked. 

“Give me a kiss first,” Loki replied. 

“What a steep price,” Thor said, laughing. 

Loki bit Thor’s chest and growled when Thor swatted his ass for it. 

They could be in bed another half hour, easily. With the warm hardness of Thor’s cock and the easy trust of his own body, both of them eager, both of them in love, perhaps they’d never leave at all.


	26. 07 Oct 2018 #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teen

What decadent love Thor gave him; made of sweet spring flowers and heavy summer storms.The winding paths of fate that brought them together again and again flowed through the cosmos, leaving trails of brilliant stardust in their wake. Loki could look into the fabric of the universe easily, leap through the roots of Yggdrasil with a thought, but if he tried to look at the way his and Thor’s souls were tied together it would surely blind him, burn his eyes right out of his skull. The brilliance of it was overwhelming, even for a god.

Nothing Thor did came in half-measures. Not their first kiss, with Thor adamant and shedding tears, pulling him in with battle-rough hands that promised his safety. Thor’s love came with an event horizon and Loki had long stopped skirting the edge. 

Loki had, after a point, gladly thrown himself headlong into the singularity of Thor’s touch. Thor had split him open, carved him out, hollowed him and left him more full than he’d ever been. Centuries passed between them and Thor remained constant and true. His kisses were so soft they should have been lethal. Nothing that kind could come without a price.

Yet Thor was just there. Golden, shining, eyes littered with the remnants of a supernova collapsing on itself to birth new light. Loki saw Thor’s greatness, saw his fate, a future of kingship and adoration. Somehow, in all that, Thor managed to see the same in him. 

Thor traced star maps and road maps alike onto his skin, all leading to their shared future. Loki memorized each desperately, trusting Thor to lead them to glory side-by-side. 


	27. 14 Oct 2018 #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen

Loki stilled when a hand covered his own, wrapped around the spine of a book as he slid it back on the shelf, his movement paused with the book still hanging halfway over the ledge. Thor’s heat enveloped him, spread up his back and around to his sides, overtook him the way it always did. 

“It only took you two weeks to find me,” Loki said. 

Thor’s other hand went to his hip and Loki eased into the touch. 

“Somehow I don’t think you were trying very hard to hide, little shadow,” Thor replied, voice a whisper and breath fanning out across Loki’s ear. 

They needed to find a room, a bathroom stall, anything other than a stack in a damn book shop. The game was always fun, seeing how long it took Thor to track him down and come for him. Loki’s longest streak was three months, and Thor’s best was two days. Their separations were growing shorter each round. In truth, Loki  _had_ stopped hiding so well. He was beginning to enjoy Norway. There was a house near the coast that he liked, that he knew Thor would like. 

No one here knew them. They were free, they could just live. 

Thor pressed a kiss to his neck and Loki sighed with it, then pushed the book the rest of the way onto the shelf and let Thor guide him out of the shop. 


	28. 14 Oct 2018 #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teen, in anticipation of fts (fluffy thorki sunday) - the brothers kissing softly in idunn's orchard, sucking the sugary apple juices off each other's lips <3 — sent by [toploki](https://toploki.tumblr.com/)

It was Loki who unlocked the gate, Loki who tugged Thor by the hand to the tree with the widest branches, and Loki who plopped right down underneath its cool, shady boughs to work on sharpening his knives. 

But it was Thor who picked the apple. 

Plucked it right off, free from its home to come to his nose so he could take in the sweet scent of life eternal waiting just beneath that golden skin. Loki’s face was bright, a wide smile on his pretty mouth and his green eyes sparkling. Thor ached to see that excitement on his brother’s face. Even princes could be punished, but Thor knew Loki wouldn’t let that happen. He trusted his little brother to protect them. 

Loki sharpened his favorite knife with haste and took one neat, paper-thin slice out of the apple’s flesh. He pressed it to Thor’s lips, and watched with rapt attention as it was eaten. Loki’s thin fingers were caught by his teeth, his tongue curling around the tips to be sure that no juice would be wasted. 

Each slice was precious and they both knew that. What would have been the use in stealing something otherwise? 

It was Thor who leaned in for the first kiss. 

A stray drop of nectar threatened to fall from Loki’s lower lip, so Thor saved it and pressed it back into his brother’s mouth with his tongue. Loki nearly dropped the apple, a sudden trembling breaking out across his entire body. Thor steadied his brother’s hand, cradling it in his own, marveling at how Loki could be so wondrously petite with all the power he possessed. 

Loki cut a slice of apple and held it between his teeth, smiling in a dare that Thor gladly accepted. Juice burst between them when Thor bit the slice and took his half. A little laugh startled from Loki’s throat, melodic like birdsong. 

The day wore on around them, and the apple was too soon reduced to a core. They buried it beneath the tree, their secret, and headed back to the palace. 

It was Thor who went to Loki’s room that night, a bottle of apple mead clasped in one hand. 


	29. 14 Oct 2018 #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit, frottage

“You wondrous creature,” Loki whispered, running his hands over Thor’s bare torso. 

Thor lifted him up, set him on the desk, ripped his trousers and his nice silk blouse. Loki laughed and spread his legs, hooked them around Thor’s hips and locked his ankles. They would consume each other. Their love wasn’t as simple as want or need or desire, it was ingrained. Innate. They had been born for each other and they would die for each other. 

Hopefully not for many years yet. 

Loki cradled Thor’s jaw in his hands and moaned when Thor surged forward. Large, rough hands gripped his thighs, pulled him close, made demands in the form of finger-sized bruises that Loki would caress later in the privacy of his bath. 

The hard, insistent line of Thor’s cock was pressing against his own, both of them rubbing and rutting like animals in pale-blue moonlight. Thor’s blood was still running hot from battle and Loki never loved him more. 

Thor broke off and licked his lips, pulling in Loki’s taste. “I will have you four times before morning, and I will make you cum on my tongue twice before that.”

Loki laughed, low and deep and dirty, and nodded. “I expect nothing less, brother.”


	30. 14 Oct 2018 #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mature,   
> Your Loki with a staff post got me thinking. About fluffy Thorki Sunday. And these two dweebs sparring ft. a staff and just being an in love battle couple just training together. — sent by [slamncram](http://slamncram.tumblr.com/)

They hadn’t even danced this well at their wedding, and that had been choreographed. Loki knew it was terrifying to watch from the outside, Thor striking out and Loki only just moving out of his way. No punches pulled. They respected each other more than that.

Loki kicked and caught Thor right under his ribs. Thor stumbled and laughed, rolled his shoulders, took a breath. He was so beautiful. Sweat slicked his skin, made it shine, a predatory focus lit his eyes. They were the only ones crazy enough to fight each other. 

Thor paced a slow circle and Loki smiled, tracking him with his eyes, then listening to the steps that fell behind his back. Loki gripped his quarter staff tight and took a slow breath when Thor stopped just behind his right shoulder. 

A shuffle. Loki ducked, turned, kicked out. Thor moved, hopped away from him, then lunged. 

Loki shouted as Thor came too close too fast. He turned, but the hammer still caught his shoulder. 

Thor whipped around to follow, and Loki slammed the staff into his arm. The hammer fell, and Thor tackled him. They fell to the ground, Thor on top, Loki’s staff against his throat. 

They grinned at each other, teeth sharp, hair a mess. Loki rolled his hips and pressed his cock to Thor’s stomach. Thor growled pressed his answering hardness into the cleft of Loki’s ass. 

“Who wins?” Thor asked. 

“Let’s call it a tie,” Loki replied. 

He allowed Thor to take the staff from him, watched as it rolled away. Thor kissed the corner of his jaw and bore down on him, covering him, shielding him. Loki knew this weight well, knew he was never safer than when Thor was with him. 


	31. 14 Oct 2018 #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen, I have an audition for a love/romantic scene and you’re the only one around who can help me.

Thor stopped breathing when Loki straddled his thighs. Practicing lines, Loki had said, but this was more. He looked at the paper in his hand, surprised it wasn’t shaking because he felt like he was going to fall apart. 

“I thought you knew, that was why I never said anything,” he read. 

Loki scoffed and shook his head, delicately held Thor’s face in his hands. This was more than practice. This felt real. 

“Of course I knew, but what could I do? You had to be ready,” Loki recited, stroking Thor’s cheekbones with his thumbs. 

Thor paused, looked at the paper and felt lost as he looked at the words. He knew what they said, knew what he had to read. This was important to Loki. Why couldn’t he just say it?

“Thor.” Loki said his name like he was the answer to a prayer. 

Thor dropped the script and pulled Loki into a kiss, drinking in Loki’s whimper and licking into his mouth when he gasped. The thumbs on his cheek bones kept moving, and Loki’s fingers dug into his jaw and dragged against his skin. This was real. 

Thor broke the kiss and smiled, remembered the next line in the play. “I’m ready.”

Loki’s breath trembled, he licked his lips, eyelids slowly fluttering shut. “Good, because I’m done waiting.”


	32. 14 Oct 2018 #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen, I was cleaning up and I found an old birthday card I gave to you years ago. Why did you keep it?

Loki opened the top drawer of Thor’s desk and rifled through the papers within. Thor had a horrible habit of not throwing out old receipts, but surprisingly there weren’t any to be found. Maybe he’d found some sense in the last four months since he’d been living with Loki. It was about time. 

Right as Loki was making to close the draw he spotted a slip of bright green paper and frowned. He slid his hand into the draw and pulled the paper out. 

It was an envelope, and on the front was Thor’s name in scratchy children’s handwriting. Dear god it was Loki’s handwriting. A small smile twitched at his lips as he opened the envelope and pulled out a truly ancient birthday card. On the front were snakes that formed the number ten, and in a garish blocky type-face the words  _HISSING YOU A HAPPY 10 th BIRTHDAY!! _were written. How had such a card even been produced?

Loki opened it and squinted at his writing, done in dark green crayon, barely legible despite how big everything was written, and filled with the typical mistakes of a six year old who could spell their own name correctly.  

> Thor, 
> 
> Happy birthday Yor the best Brother I love Yu
> 
> Loki ♥

Loki laughed and shook his head, closed the card and glanced at the back. He slipped it back into the envelope and looked up as Thor entered the small office. 

“Why did you keep this?” He asked. 

Thor saw the envelope and smiled. “It was the first card you wrote to me.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m throwing it away.”

Thor snatched it from him and frowned. “No, it’s mine and I’m keeping it.”

“Why?” Loki laughed through his words, warmed with fondness at his brother’s silly habits. 

Thor fidgeted with the corner of the envelope and looked at it with a furrow between his brows. “I keep all the letters you write me, Loki. This was the first, I can’t throw it away.”

Loki’s stomach flipped and he swallowed hard. “Oh. I didn’t realize.”

A little shrug twitched at Thor’s shoulders. “I know it’s stupid, but I like keeping it.”

The world tilted a bit, and Loki reconsidered the last few years of his life, then all the years before that. Every fight, every harsh word, years of silence that broke them both until they came back to each other crying their apologies. It felt like a puzzle piece finally slid in place and he was seeing the picture in its entirety. His hand was shaking when he placed it on Thor’s chest. 

“Do you…. do you love me, Thor?” Loki kept his voice low, hoped Thor would understand his real question. 

Thor’s eyes went wide, his fingers clutched desperately to the envelope. “You too?”

Loki nodded and felt a weight he’d carried for more than two decades drop. Thor laughed and pulled him close, paper crinkling where he still hadn’t let go of the old birthday card. Tears filled Loki’s eyes and fell over. Thor loved him back, the way Loki had always wanted and needed. Relief ripped through him like a blade and cut out every hurt feeling he’d ever held onto. He heard Thor sniffling into his neck, felt the shaking of his sobs. No more hiding from each other. 


	33. 14 Oct 2018 #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen

Loki fidgeted in his bed, picking at his covers and moving his pillows all around. There was a little nest of them around him now, caging him in like a bird. He didn’t like being alone. Momma said he was growing up and could have his own room now instead of sharing everything with Thor. He liked having his own room in the day, but he didn’t like it now. His room was too big and too quiet. Sometimes his ears would ring because it was so silent. 

The sound of his doors opening made him frown. He sat up in bed and looked at the archway that led to his receiving room. In just a breath Thor was standing there, his hair so light it created a halo as moonlight spilled over him. 

Thor smiled at him. “You’re awake.”

Loki nodded and made room for Thor when his brother began crawling into the bed. They curled into each other and tangled their legs together. 

Thor sighed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “My room’s too quiet.”

Loki smiled and wiggled around to press his ear to Thor’s chest. His brother’s heartbeat lulled him to sleep like it had every other night of his life. 


	34. 14 Oct 2018 #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit, [fairy-changeling](https://tmblr.co/mf8PxOdjIkYhn2pw0BqExlw) u wrote [that post](http://fairy-changeling.tumblr.com/post/178913001778/other-warriors-bring-back-tokens-for-their-lovers) and i couldn’t stop thinking about it

Whispers chased him. They said he was the most well-loved bride in all of Asgard. It was meant to be a taunt, but Loki took it with pride. 

Thor returned from a long campaign and as he knelt before Odin on the throne he dropped an armful of gold jewelry and baubles in front of Loki on the feasting table. The whole of a prince’s share of spoils, and Thor gave it to Loki in front of everyone. Grace, they called it. Sharing with the spare. Loki knew better. 

Thor lounged naked in his bed that night, watched as he tried on each piece of jewelry and muttered to himself about enchantments and spells. Some of them already glowed with seiðr. 

“Had to pull rank to take those,” Thor told him, a smile on his wine-stained lips. 

Loki crawled into bed on all fours with nothing but a thick chain on his neck. Thor rubbed his sides, gripped his ass with a rough hand, then threw him onto his back. A light laugh filled the air between them, and Thor drank it from him with greedy kisses. Sometimes he felt Thor was his only anchor to sanity. 

Thor’s need kept him tethered, kept him even, because if Thor needed him this badly then surely he had worth in life. Thor, golden and perfect, Asgard’s future personified. This being forged from sunlight and thunder, made of heat and fury, the greatest warrior alive, and he loved Loki above all else. 

That love had been tested, threatened. Thor had been told not to dally with his brother. He refused to listen, they both did. Their parents had even tried to send them away from each other, only for Thor to rip apart whatever realm was unlucky enough to serve as his prison. Storms that brought floods, great quakes that tore mountains apart. It was safer to just let Thor have what he wanted. Loki was precious and could not be forsaken or forbidden.

Kisses trailed down his stomach, still comfortably full from the feast. Thor nuzzled into his pubic hair and inhaled deeply, groaning at his scent. Loki spread his legs and sighed when Thor started sucking on his balls. He hadn’t spilled the entire time Thor was gone and he was aching for Thor to fuck him until he was empty. 

Thor’s tongue swirled across his sac, teasing him as his cock jumped and precum beaded at his slit. Loki relaxed into his pillows as his brother worked. His skin tingled as he was lavished, and he didn’t bother restraining his moans. 

Thor rubbed his hole and pressed against it with the meat of this thumb and Loki smiled, tempted to pick up some of the slack and help Thor get in him faster. Sometimes Thor didn’t like him doing that. 

He looked down his body and found Thor watching him, that wide tongue licking up the seam of his balls. They could indulge later. Loki’s fingers twitched with the right spells and Thor’s thumb slipped in too easy. He growled and turned his head to bite into Loki’s thigh hard enough to leave the indents of his teeth in Loki’s milky white flesh.

Thor pulled back and kissed the sting. “I wanted to do that.”

“Then you should’ve been faster,” Loki replied as he toyed with the heavy chain sitting warm on his skin. 

Thor pulled his thumb out and climbed up Loki’s body, his bulk blocking out the rest of the room. Loki’s heart thrilled at being trapped. 

They came together in one smooth push, his body gladly accommodating Thor’s girth. A wind blew in from the balconies, soft silk curtains swirling with it, warmth washing over Loki as Thor exhaled slowly. A giddy feeling filled Loki’s chest that he could affect Thor so deeply, that he was so needed that Thor couldn’t even breathe without his power flaring and bending the realms to its will. A low moan was met with distant thunder, the fluttering of his eyelids by spidery paths of lightning in the clouds outside. 

Loki pulled Thor in for a kiss and rolled his hips into his brother’s gentle, rocking thrusts. It must have been a rough battle if Thor was taking him so slowly. No matter, the fight was over and Thor was home, he was inside his brother where he belonged. 


	35. 14 Oct 2018 #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit, top!thor/bottom!loki, resurrection

In the depth of winter Thor found him, wandering, aimless, with fresh snowflakes in his hair. Loki looked at him, a slight smile pulling his lips. He looked just like he did before Thor’s failed coronation. So young. So perfect. 

“How?” Thor’s voice was strained, his throat tight. 

Loki looked up to the clear skies and sighed. “What did I tell you?”

Thor shook, part from cold and part from something else. From an aching in his chest that threatened to break him. He reached out and held his hand just an inch from Loki’s form, only for Loki to grab his hand and laugh in his face. 

Real. Solid. Alive. Thor closed his eyes and in the darkness behind his eyelids he could sense the electricity of Loki’s nerves, his life force, snapping wildly. Winding paths of it flowed through his body. He was here. 

Tears stung at Thor’s eyes when he opened them. “Did you wait for a clear day, or is that coincidence, hm? The sun shining on us.”

Loki shrugged and released his hand. The absence sent panic through Thor’s heart that he stuffed down efficiently. Many times he’d dreamt that his brother came back, but in none had Loki touched him. This had to be real. It had to be, otherwise Thor would rip the universe apart to find this apparition haunting his mind and he would make it real. 

He reached out and grabbed Loki’s hips, hauling him close. Loki’s eyes went half-lidded. 

“Has it been that long?” Loki asked, his fingers reaching up to trace Thor’s jaw. 

Thor swallowed. “It’s been years.”

Loki frowned and pressed a kiss to Thor’s mouth. “The spell took some time to work, I came back as quickly as I could.”

Thor pressed their foreheads together and allowed a smile. “It’s alright. We have time enough in our long lives.”

Relief made him light, flooded him with warmth that pushed out the cold. Loki was in his arms again, this much was certain. Thor sighed and kissed Loki deeply. Enough words. They could speak later, now Thor had better things to do. 

Loki hummed against him and in a breath they were in Thor’s bedroom. Brilliant little creature. Thor hefted Loki into the air and tossed him on the bed, delighting in his airy giggle as he bounced. 

“Why this form?” Thor asked. 

Loki stripped out of his few clothes, just one layer of leather, and looked at himself. So young, so soft. 

“This is when I made the spell,” he answered. 

Thor nodded, he understood. They bared themselves quickly, their clothing strewn on the floor in haste. Loki dragged him in as he crawled up the bed. Greedy. Good. So was Thor. 

Loki wasted no time, a slight shimmer tangling around his fingers as he opened himself. Thor growled as he sunk inside, home for the first time since—

“Thor! Oh!” Loki arched beneath him, his fingers digging in to Thor’s back to the point of pain. 

Thor smiled and rolled his hips in long, languid thrusts. His brother’s body swallowed him up, squeezed him, begged him to stay close. In his heart Thor knew this was real. His soul knew Loki’s, knew the way it sang when they came together. They had been made for each other, two halves of a whole, now complete once more. 

Loki remembered everything, clearly, had the mind of the brother Thor lost on that ship; but he looked like the brother Thor first lost on the rainbow bridge and bringing this body pleasure soothed a deep hurt in him. The only word Thor cared to know was his brother’s name and he chanted it as faithfully as every prayer he ever cried when he felt powerless. 

Thor buried his face in Loki’s neck and breathed deep, whimpering without shame when Loki’s familiar scent filled his nose. 

Loki grabbed his ass and pulled him in deeper, and he rolled his hips to work himself on Thor’s cock. Thor pushed up his elbows and smiled down at Loki. 

“Use me,” he said. 

Loki’s eyes rolled into his head, his ankles locked behind Thor’s back, and he reached between them to fist his cock. He did as Thor said, using Thor like a toy, grinding and rolling his hips, taking his pleasure in his new body. 

Thor pressed a kiss to Loki’s nose and smiled when he heard the first gasp as Loki came on him. The heat surrounding him went just the right side of too-tight. He groaned and snapped his hips up, ready to fill Loki and reassure them both that they had found each other again. 

Loki pressed dirty fingers to his lips and Thor sucked them clean. The taste undid him. The pleasure of it startled him, brought him back to every good moment he’d ever lived. He groaned and growled as his cock throbbed and his balls pumped cum into his brother. 

“Fuck,” Thor panted, forehead dropping to Loki’s collarbone. 

“I’m taking that as a compliment,” Loki said, a light laugh on his voice as his fingers traced patterns onto Thor’s shoulders. 

They stayed connected until Thor was too soft to stay and slipped free, but neither moved even then. 

Numberless minutes passed as they breathed each other in, drank of their shared heat, sank into the world that existed between their flesh. Thor only moved when Loki did, shifting enough to lay side by side. He curled around Loki and pressed kisses to his face. 

“Welcome home, Loki,” Thor nuzzled Loki’s face and tasted the sweat on his skin.

Loki preened under the attention and traded lazy kisses with Thor until they fell asleep. They woke in the night, after the sun had set, and both of them shed tears when reality hit. 

They really were home. 


	36. 21 Oct 2018 #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen

The morning is new, the sun not yet risen over the horizon. Loki wakes first and uses the opportunity to gaze upon Thor. It’s rare to see such peace on his brother’s face. His brow relaxed, eyes twitching with a lingering dream. Those wonderful lips that kissed the softest parts of him are curled on a smile. It’s all Loki can do not to trace Thor’s face with his fingers. He needs this to last.

Soon enough Thor stirs, always following where Loki leads.

Thor turns and wraps his entire hulking frame around Loki, as if to keep him. Like that aren’t promised to each other in every way already. Loki smiles and brings Thor’s hand to his mouth and kisses each knuckle. How wonderful it is to be loved so, that even half asleep all Thor wants is to feel him.

Loki basks in Thor’s affection and watches the sun rise from their window.


	37. 21 Oct 2018 #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teen

Thor slid his hand up Loki’s shirt and felt along each of Loki’s ribs, counting them with his breaths as Loki sucked on his tongue. They had hours before they needed to be home and Thor planned to use them all. 

Loki’s weight on top of him was a warm comfort against the night. The blankets under his back offered little padding from the truck bed, but he didn’t mind.

They were far outside the city, away from the light pollution and all the noise. Above them the sky was filled with stars, each constellation interrupted and dotted with more shimmering lights that they couldn’t see from their house. It had been Loki’s idea to come out here, between the fields and the woods, no traffic, no houses, no one but them in the bed of Thor’s pickup. 

Thor reached down into Loki’s pants and grabbed onto the swell of his ass. Loki moaned and laughed into his mouth, pulling on his lower lip with sharp teeth. 

A generous warmth was spreading in Thor’s chest, filling him up the way it always did when he was around Loki. Being here, being with Loki, it felt like home more than any set of walls and a roof. The space between their bodies was his greatest source of peace. 

Loki rested their foreheads together and lazily humped his thigh. No rush. No risk of being caught. Just them. 


	38. 21 Oct 2018 #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teen

“Why here?” Loki asks, his young eyes jumping all over the little forest clearing they’ve found.

Thor walks behind him patiently, hands clasped behind his back, standing tall. He doesn’t know how Loki did it, how Loki has been reborn, but Thor knows in his heart that this is Loki the same way he knows the call of a storm. His brother has returned to him. 

Loki rounds on him then, faces him, and there’s a light in his eyes. “Oh, you hungry beast.”

Thor chuckles and doesn’t even try to defend himself. “I needed to see how much you remember.”

There’s a sway in Loki’s hips as he walks forward, closing the distance between them. He is slight and beautiful, his soul is more than ten centuries old but this body looks like a teenager. A form that before a month ago Thor could only worship in his memories. 

Loki’s fingers grip his chin, tilt his face down, and Thor goes with the movement, allows himself to be maneuvered to Loki’s liking. 

“I remember you pushing me down into the dirt and eating me out until I screamed,” Loki says, voice dropping an octave. It still doesn’t compare to how deep it used to go.

Thor hopes there won’t be any hikers coming through, or he may end up having to explain himself to the Vanir government and justify public nudity. 


	39. 21 Oct 2018 #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mature

“I knew you’d be here,” Loki says, voice soft lest he scare Thor away.

Thor is leaning against his door frame, arms crossed, looking pensive. There isn’t enough room for Loki to slip past, even slim as he is. He needs Thor to move. But if Thor moves, Loki can’t predict where he’ll go.

Thor sighs and runs a hand down his face. “You said that you always wanted me.”

Loki nods. His entire life, as long as he can remember, he’s always wanted Thor. Wanted to be his best friend, to be the center of Thor’s world, to have Thor on top of him and inside him. He’d only confessed it because it was beginning to destroy him. Fresh into college and he’d partied every single night of the week for months and almost failed three classes in the process. His therapist pointed out last week that he was developing a problem, that he’d slipped back into destructive coping mechanisms. As much as he finds comfort in his lies, he does like this new freedom of Thor knowing everything. 

They share an apartment, so it’s not like Thor could really go anywhere for very long, but Loki didn’t actually expect to see him tonight. Despite what he says, that he knew Thor would be there, he really didn’t. 

Finally Thor moves, turns to face him and fully and stalks forward. Loki suddenly remembers why so many Marine recruiters had been knocking on their door from the day Thor turned sixteen.

Loki holds his ground. No matter what he’s said, what truth he’s shared, he is always safe with Thor. 

As young as they are Thor manages to look old when he sets his hands on Loki’s shoulders, he looks tired. Loki’s heart seizes in his chest and he wonders if the consequences for his truth will be more than he can handle. 

Then Thor leans in and kisses him. It’s soft at first, neither of them moving, but soon enough Thor can’t bear that because when he moves his entire body is in motion. His arms wrap around Loki’s waist, his hands find Loki’s ass and dig in so hard Loki gasps. Thor’s tongue slips into his mouth when he does, subduing higher thought in favor and melting into Thor’s rough touch. 

Loki isn’t sure when they turned but Thor suddenly has him against the wall next to his door and is slotting their legs together so their cocks are pressed into each others’ thighs. Thor is grinding, nice and languid, breathing hard and the kiss breaks when he groans from deep in his chest. 

“Fuck, Loki, I’ve wanted you since you were fourteen. I felt fucking disgusting. I should protect you and here I was, the biggest threat,” Thor is broken, voice hitching on his words like he might cry. 

The world catches up with Loki and a wide smile splits his face. He rubs Thor’s scalp with his fingers, remembers a time when this touch was the only thing that could soothe Thor’s wildfire temper. 

“It’s okay, Thor, breathe. You were never a threat to me,” Loki promises. 

Thor dips his head down and kisses Loki’s neck, sucks on the skin and teases each tingling spot with his tongue. Loki turns his head to give Thor more room. He wants bruises, proof, pushes himself against Thor’s mouth until his brother gets the idea and bites him hard. It shorts out Loki’s brain and all he can do is hold on while Thor gnaws on him. 

He humps Thor’s thigh and gives in to every silly teenaged fantasy he ever had. That Thor wants him, wants to use him, because it’s all true. They can belong to each other now.


	40. 21 Oct 2018 #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen

The pavilion will keep them dry as long as the wind doesn’t start blowing the rain sideways. Loki wrings his hair out onto the tasteful dark wood beneath their feet and resigns himself to being a frizzy mess on the walk home. Thor will look perfect because he always does, which is unfair. 

Loki turns to ask Thor how long he thinks the rain might last, but he stops. Thor is looking at him, staring, lips parted and cheeks flushed. He’s watching water roll down Loki’s skin. 

Ever the opportunist, Loki tilts his head and sees Thor track a drop as it finds the dip in his clavicle. Thor has a  _thing_  for water. He likes to fuck Loki in the shower so he can drink water off of Loki’s skin. It’s a little strange, but hardly the weirdest thing Thor could be into. 

“Brother?” Loki’s voice is nearly lost under the rain pelting the pavilion roof. 

Thor’s eyes slowly slide up to his, and a smile curls his lips. “There’s no one around, with the rain and all.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “We’re not fucking in this thing.”

Thor shrugs. “I could blow you.”

A laugh shakes Loki’s shoulders. “Oh, absolutely not. We can’t get arrested for public indecency. We’d be put on the sex offender registry.”

Thor sighs and slumps into a seat, tips his head back, looks up to the carved wood shielding them. 

“Shower when we get home?” Thor asks. 

Loki sits down next to Thor and threads their fingers together. “If you insist.”


	41. 21 Oct 2018 #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit, top!thor/bottom!loki

Fates help any being who came between them. Plenty of gods had ears willing to listen, to be entreated, if only for a small sacrifice. Neither Thor nor Loki were so willing. No small offering would be enough to appease if they had been taken from each other. Even other gods had a tough time pulling them apart, and they all knew it couldn’t be for very long. 

For as much as Loki was god of chaos and mischief, Thor only knew peace with him near. Loki’s powers could create problems that would last for generations, but Thor was an immediate concern. Lightning rend the sky and the ground shake apart in his rage. 

It was theorized that perhaps they had been a whole which was then split down the middle, halved into two beings because together they would have been too powerful. If this was their power muted, then truly they’d have been a thing of terror if they were ever joined. 

At least that was what the whispers said. But they didn’t know that Thor had joined with Loki more than he had slept alone in his life.

Their bed was an altar to the beauty of fate, that they could be separated and allowed to look upon each other. If they had been born as one there would have been no chance for this. Thor couldn’t imagine that even if Loki lived in his skin he could feel complete without this. Without Loki’s kisses how would his mind become calm? The space between Loki’s thighs fit his waist perfectly, and as well the other way around. They were made to come together in every way.

Thor pumped himself into Loki’s willing body and closed his eyes. He could see Loki’s soul writhing under his smooth skin, thought and hoped Loki could see the same from him. Brilliant, gorgeous green and gold light that burned as a flame, hiding a soft blue core that Thor worshiped. This was his god, more than any other. Loki was his proof that divinity was real.

Loki pulled him close and whispered in his ear, begged Thor to spill inside, to leave himself behind. Thor nodded and did as his god asked. Always.


End file.
